Trip Of A Lifetime
by LenaCullen
Summary: Life couldn't get much better for Laura; great friends, brilliant parents, and the begginings of a great career. And now the trip of a lifetime.
1. Prologue

**Shane and Laura belong to me, the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Trip Of A Lifetime.**

**Prologue.  
**

"Laura! Hey! Guess what!"

A few angry looks from the other people studying around me were shot towards my classmate.

"Hey, and Shane, you do realise this is a library?"

Shane shrugged as he plonked his scrawny butt down next to me. He was practically bouncing off the chair waiting for me to ask what his excitement was about. I let him stew for a few minutes, as I finished the paper I was writing.

"Guess what..." He whispered.

His mood was contagious, and I soon found myself wondering what the big news was.

"What?" I whispered back.

"My parents finally gave me my birthday present today!"

I smiled, knowing he had been waiting for this present since his 21st three months ago.

"And you'll never guess what it is!"

I looked at him, eyebrow raised, waiting for him to tell me. Usually his parents told me what they were planning on getting him, but this year they'd been unusually secretive.

"It's two tickets, for... "He did a finger drum roll. "...An around America tour!"

It took a while before the 'two' clicked into significance in my head.

"Two? Who else are you planning on taking?"

He rolled his eyes at me, before putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I only know of one person who is completely and hopelessly in love with the Twilight Saga, so taking that and the fact that the tour includes a week in Forks into account..."

I looked up at him wide eyed.

"Shut UP!"

Another set of angry looks were shot my way.

"Thought you'd be pleased!"

I practically ran out of the library, leaving a slightly shocked Shane in my wake.

"Whoa Laura! Slow down will you? I can only run so fast with all your junk!"

I stopped outside, barely managing to keep myself upright, before jumping up and down trying hard not to scream. I hugged Shane so tight he had to nearly push me over before I let go.

"So... You're not happy then?"

"Shane, I'm so much more than happy! I can't wait to tell my 'rents!"

Shane grinned, hugging me tight again. We'd both been studying so hard lately; we deserved a holiday.

"We leave in three weeks time!"

"That's cool, plenty of time to pack and plan. How longs the trip itself?"

"Just over two months... long enough for you?"

I slapped him gently on the arm, before we set off towards home and the new excitement of a holiday.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Excitement

**Laura, Shane and the parents belong to me, the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**The Trip of A Lifetime**

**Chapter 1: Excitement.**

"If it was France, then maybe yes, but I'm not sure about the U.S"

I couldn't understand why Mum was being so weird about me going to America. It was only for a couple of months, plus what could possibly happen with Shane around?

"But Mum! It's only America! It's not Iraq!"

"I know, but... Okay, let me talk to your dad first."

I shrugged to myself, not sure whether my dad would give the go ahead or not. I never knew with him; I guess that's were I got my unpredictability from.

Two hours later my phone rang. I knew Mum wasn't happy about the result of the 'rental phone call; hence why dad was ringing instead.

"Hey Daddy!"

I answered, knowing my trip to America was pretty much set.

"Hey sweetheart. Look, you know your Mum isn't happy about this right?"

He sounded tired, like the call from Mum had taken the full two hours.

"Yeah I know, I can't understand why though."

"It is the other side of the world Laura."

"Depends which way round the world you go..."

"Well, you've got the nod from me, so, go have fun, and be safe okay?"

I had to stop myself from dancing around the room.

"Great! Thanks Dad! Love you so much!"

He laughed, but there was an edge of apprehension that I chose to ignore. Probably him just being sentimental and realising his little girl was growing up.

"Okay Laura, well, I thought I'd let you know."

Once we'd said our goodbyes, I immediately rang Shane with the good news. He rushed round to my place, and we spent the night celebrating with popcorn, chocolate, Alco-pops and vampire films.

"I can't wait. I really really can't."

"Neither can I Shane, it's going to be epic!"

"Did you just say 'epic?'"

He laughed, and so I hit him with a cushion. A pillow fight ensued, and as usual I won.

Two weeks later, we were standing at Gatwick airport, trying our hardest not to jump up and down in anticipation. Our parents were there, waiting with us. My parents didn't look quite as happy as Shanes did, but then again, they were my parents.

I stood far enough away from Mum and Dad not to be involved in conversation, but near enough to hear theirs.

"But John, I'm worried. What if she finds out whilst she's over there?"

"She won't. Trust me, if she was going to find out she would have done by now."

Mum grimaced, and I smiled as if I hadn't heard a thing. Find out what? I shrugged it off as usual parental crap, and jumped up when I heard our flight being called.

"Shane! That's us!"

He jumped up too, hugged his parents, and grabbed his luggage as he waited for me.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! Call you when we get there!"

We both turned and waved as we entered the gate to the plane, and walked excitedly towards our summer of fun in America.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	3. Forks

"Welcome to the town of Forks. Population 3 thousand, one hundred, and twenty people."

Smiling, I turned to Shane as a clip from Twilight flashed into my head. His grin was so broad it nearly went from ear to ear.

"Wow Laura, that was almost word perfect."

Shane tried to duck as I smacked him with a sandwich wrapper, but he didn't duck far enough in his seat. I laughed and looked ahead to the town that was to be our home for the next week.

"It's so... green."

Shane sniggered, and I looked at him in confusion till my brain decided to catch up.

"Oh shut it Wow geek. But yeah, you're right. I should probably stop quoting."

Shane shook his head as the taxi pulled up outside the B&B his parents had pre-booked. We helped the driver get our bags out of the boot; Shane had more bags than I did. We stood looking up at the small semi, waiting to be met by the landlady.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

A woman around the age of thirty bustled out of the house, one hand full of cleaning products, the other holding a set of keys. She had her hair up in a scruffy bun, and some strands had escaped to frame her red face.

"You must be Laura Parker and Shane Clayhill? Well, nice to have you here at last! We don't seem to get many British people here!"

We smiled, eagerly waiting to get our stuff in the room so we could go and explore. The woman smiled and handed me the bunch of keys that looked as though they would fall out of her hand.

"That's the keys you'll need, since I don't tend to lock up or have lights out at any set time, so come and go as you want. I'm hoping you'll be happy here, but if you need anything, just ask me. Though if I'm not around, my daughter will be, so just ask her."

She showed us to our room, which was small, quaint, very... old school. She pointed out which key was for the front door, and then turned to leave. She looked around, seemed satisfied with the set up, and nodded to herself.

We dropped our bags on our two single beds, and grinned at each other. On the way to Forks, we had decided to go and explore, and the driver had recommended a good cafe down the road from the B&B. We decided where we wanted to go whilst eating and getting our daily need of food.

"I liked the look of the high street as we drove in. Plenty of good clothes stores for me to find great clothes in!"

Shanes face dropped as I spoke. I couldn't help but laugh, and patted his arm as he drank his hot chocolate.

"I'm joking! You know what I'm like with shopping! I can't stand it. I honestly don't know how Alice does it to be honest."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not Jasper, is all I can say."

I giggled and produced a map from my bag, and laid it out in front of us. We discussed further where we'd want to go, and planned the days like a strict army operation.

"Come on, we need to pay for the refreshments and explore your newest favourite town."

I glared at Shane but let it go. We paid, and walked out the door that faced the forest. I looked at the tall trees and gasped. A tight knot had formed in my stomach, and I felt an inexplicable pull from the dense greenery.

Shane grabbed my hand as I started to walk towards the trees.

"Laura? The museums this way you muppet."

I shook my head, trying to shake the fog that had formed in my mind. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. I turned to a confused looking Shane and smiled.

"Sorry, zoned out for a second."

As we walked down the side of the road Shane was still holding my hand, like he was afraid I'd go AWOL again. He kept glancing at me every so often, until finally he looked convinced I was okay. I gave a half hearted smile and hugged him till we heard two voices behind us.

"Maybe two more minutes? Please? I need to get that dress!"

"Seriously Alice, do you really need it? Besides, Dad said he had something he needed to talk about, and it did sound urgent."

"It's probably nothing. Dad always makes things sound more urgent than they really are. Rose has probably busted a car, Jazz."

I looked at Shane with my eyes wide in amazement. I hardly dared to believe it, and from the look on his face, he couldn't either.

"It can't be..."

"It certainly could be."

Stopping in front of a shop window certainly seemed like the best way to get confirmation, and we let them pass. They walked behind us, and I caught a glimpse of their arms around each other. I looked up once they were a few yards in front, and gasped.

"Wow... that was them."

Shane nodded in agreement. It couldn't have been anyone else. My heart skipped a beat, and I suddenly felt faint. I closed my eyes in hope it would calm me down. Instead a dozen images flashed before my eyes, all of them making no sense at all.

"Is she okay? Maybe we should call Dad Alice."

"I'm already on it... Hey Dad, listen..."

My head felt heavy with dizziness, and I tried shaking it off. Needless to say it didn't work.

"What happened? Shane?"

"I'm here Laura."

I opened my eyes again and looked around. The light removed the haziness from my eyes, and I found I was lying on the floor. Jasper was standing above me, and Shane was kneeling on the floor beside me. Alice was a little down the road on the phone, looking over at us and nodding.

"Are you okay Miss? You took quite a turn."

I looked up at Jasper and smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks."

Jasper smiled and turned to Alice, as she walked over and flipped her phone shut. She knelt bent down next to Shane and smiled.

"Hey, you scared us for a second there. How are..."

She stopped, and stared at me like I'd just grown two heads. I know my green hair was slightly odd, but I'm sure residents of Forks had seen worse. I looked at her, slightly puzzled. She looked familiar, but then again, she was one of my favourite characters in one of my favourite books.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's just you look like someone we used to know. My mistake."

I frowned as I sat up with Shanes help. He looked slightly bemused by Alice's reaction too. I couldn't help but feel nervous. I felt compelled to ask her something, except there was one small problem. I didn't know what the question was.

"Well, thank you, anyway. It was nice meeting you both."

Shane said what I couldn't. He helped me to stand, and led me away. We spent the next couple of hours in the museum. I made sure I behaved as normal as possible, and Shane didn't seem to notice when I let my mind wander a few times. He left me standing in front of a large stuffed wolf; partly because I think my smiling at it scared him a little. I've always liked wolves, but it was like I knew this particular one.

We got back to the B&B late, and no one was around. We had stopped off at a take away, and took it up to our room; opening the window so the smell wouldn't stick to the fabrics. We ate as we went over the events of the day, avoiding the one that was the most bemusing. It was only till we were both in bed that Shane brought it up.

"What did happen earlier? I mean, you went really pale and then just collapsed."

I could hear the concern in his voice. I chose to give him the most honest answer I could, and shrugged in the dark.

"I don't know. I just went dizzy and then fainted I guess."

I didn't want to tell him about the strange images. It was freaking me out, let alone him. He was worried about me at the best of times; let alone adding my sudden craziness to it.

"Ah well, as long as you're okay?"

"Yeah, just need a bed and sleep."

"True, there has been quite a lot of stuff today." He sighed. "Night then Lozza"

"Night."

A few minutes later I heard his light snores, and I smiled. I closed my eyes, hoping the images were just a one off, and waited for sleep. Two hours later I was still wide awake. Something had drawn me to the woods. I knew I liked forests and trees, it was in my nature, but I'd never felt that much of a pull before. My mind tried to recapture the strange flickering pictures that had come before I fainted, but failed. Was there something wrong with me? The small slideshow that I had got had felt so familiar. But I couldn't place a single one of them.

I tossed and turned, and only after taking some unnecessary cold medicine, I could finally fall asleep.


End file.
